1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ergonomic hand pads for tablet type computers and other electronic devices. More particularly, the invention relates to ergonomic hand pads utilizing soft or rubberized materials or coatings, finishes, surfaces and other materials to enhance user comfort and grip when employing the present hand pads.
2. Background of the Invention
The use of computer input devices such as tablets, which are also referred to herein as tablet type computers, tablet computers, etc., and other similar devices is becoming increasingly prevalent in modern computing. However, continuous use of these input devices is often uncomfortable, and sometimes hazardous to the user. For example, touch screens commonly employed with tablet type computers require positioning the user's hand in a steady and sometimes unnatural position on the tablet which can cause the muscles, tendons and bones in the hand to lie in a strained position, often resulting in discomfort.
Most current tablet computers simply have a back cover and sides produced from metal, glass or hard plastics. While effective in protecting the internal electronics, these devices provide little in terms of easy grip or comfort for the user's hands and forearms. A need, therefore, exists for a hand pad useful in conjunction with tablets. The present invention provides such a tablet hand pad.